His Secret Life
by Mrs Luigi
Summary: Waluigi has a secret life that even his brother has no idea about. Things start to spiral out of control when his secret life starts to collide with his regular life, how will he cope?
1. Chapter 1

His Secret Life.

Summary: A usual suspect has a secret life that even his brother has no idea about. Things spiral out of control when his secret life starts to collide with his regular life.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognise - like Daisy, Luigi, Mario, Mona, Peach, Plum, Waluigi and Wario. I do own Amy. She is a creation of mine and is based on a girl I know very well.

Chapter 1

On this particular Thursday night a small feminine figure trotted away from the direction of a warp pipe that she had just appeared from. The night was rainy and windy so it was no wonder that the figure was all cloaked up and trying to hide from the rain. As she trotted she kept her sight on the building ahead of her. The rain splashing on the floor in front of her as her feet made continuous contact with the floor. She was soaked from head to foot and was so cold. Her feet and hands felt like they were going to drop off at any given moment but not once did she falter as she trotted to her destination.

When she came up to the road that separated her from warmth she glanced up and down several times to make sure it was all-safe. The only traffic to be seen was the giant Wiggler Bus right on time. Guessing she could make it she attempted to cross the road, but it appeared to her that the bus was speeding up so she waited. As the bus drove past at a moderate speed it ripped straight through a puddle and at least half of the puddle cascaded over the woman.

Screaming in annoyance she made obscene gestures at the bus long after it had vanished. After making the final dash across the road she reached the building she sought. Taking a few moments to glance up at the building entrance she smiled. As she walked towards the door a Toad in a red coat opened it obligingly for her.

"Thank you" She said politely. She walked over to a large oak desk and enquired about her room with the Toad sat behind it.

"Room 316, he's already here. Enjoy your stay at the Toad Lodge" The Toad said cheerfully.

Taking the elevator to the third floor she sighed to herself. Finally she was out of the cold. Patiently she waited for her floor to arrive and when it did she hurried out and quickly found the room she was staying in. With a sharp knock she rapped on the door. But there was no answer. Taking it upon herself she opened the door and allowed herself entry.

Glancing around the room she spotted a body lolling on the couch. Shaking her head she took in his appearance. His body was thin and worn, like it had seen many rough times. Messy hair due to the fact his hair was also soaked. Though she supposed his hair was wet due to the fact he had just had a shower. Noticing the fact he was wearing just a t-shirt and his boxers she grinned. Walking over to his sleeping form she sat on a tiny area of the couch where he hadn't yet taken over. She smiled to herself. She was quite attracted to the guy. He wasn't overly attractive, in fact he was hardly attractive but it was the way he carried himself that made her want him.

He was dark and very secretive. Hardly spoke to anyone and she liked him because he had a bad reputation. But really she figured he wasn't too bad. He just had the reputation. She found out with him that his reputation was slightly over exaggerated. But that's how he liked it so she never begged to differ.

Lifting up her hand she brushed some of his hair away from his face. For once he looked calm and relaxed. She didn't want to wake him for he always seemed restless. He hardly slept when they were together. She removed her hand when he stirred. Looking around the room she saw their bed was still made. Removing herself from the couch she walked over to the bed and claimed the bed covers. Bringing them back over to the couch she covered up her peaceful lover.

She didn't actually know if lover was the right term for what they had. They weren't exactly in a relationship; it was just basically a casual get together once a week. After covering him up she started to peel off her clothes and headed towards the shower. A warm shower was just what she needed after wandering around outside in a cold. Opening up the glass shower door she turned on the water.

Stepping into the shower she let the warm water wash over her face. About ten minutes later and she had forgotten where she was. In a world of her own she hummed to herself.

"Amy?" Came a voice from outside the shower. Waking from her own world she turned round to see her lover staring at her with a half amused expression plastered on his face. Grinning at him she got out the shower and headed straight for him. After planting a kiss on his face she reached for the nearest towel.

"You're late" He said watching her dry herself. Shaking her wet hair and spraying him she smiled.

"So would you be in this weather, you have a car!" She exclaimed, resting her hands on her hips in a playful manner. This manner was normally lost on him. He shrugged and walked off. She followed him.

When she caught up with him she nudged him playfully and then wrapped her arms around him. She was so pleased to see him. It was as nothing was better then waiting for Thursdays to come so she could go and spend the night in his company.

"So then Waluigi, how's your week been?" She asked him, she really did want to know.

"The usual,"

"O.k, fine, thats fine,"

"Must you be so chirpy all the time?" He snapped at her. For the first time Amy was taken a back. She wasn't offended because this was what he was always like.

"Sorry," She muttered. He nodded. She didn't say anything for the next minutes; she just sat there staring at the bed. He watched her as she stared in the opposite direction. Their arrangement suited him fine. He had no need for a relationship with anyone. Yet Amy seemed so perfect for him. She asked no questions and was equally happy to keep things casual. She was good looking too. Her long dark brown hair sweeping down over her shoulders, her pretty green eyes and a pale complexion. Yes, she was a good-looking girl. Which always made him wonder 'why him?' Surely she could have the pick of the men with her looks, but no. She came to the guy who repulsed women.

He often thought she didn't deserve to be involved in any way shape or form with someone like him, but then his natural force took over. It was her choice; he wasn't making her do anything she didn't want to. He wasn't that much of a moron. He did some sort of intimate relationship with someone, Luigi had Daisy (took him a while to get over that one), Mario had Peach and even Wario had Mona. He had no one, or well he didn't as far as they knew. It made him feel slightly better about himself knowing that he knew something they didn't. He told know one about his alliance with Amy and he intended to keep it that way.

When he had finished thinking about this boring trivial stuff he came to his senses and realised that Amy had moved away from him and was now in their bed. He smirked at her forwardness and turned off the lights before going to join her.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back and with a second chapter of 'His Secret Life' I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to my 3 reviewers! especially Waluigi's Girl. I could not agree more! He deserves more FF Fame!

**Chapter 2**

Amy awoke the next morning nicely refreshed and cheerful. She rolled over onto her other side to find that Waluigi had already gone. This didn't overly surprise her; he usually left before she did. However normally he did stay long enough to say goodbye. Amy lifted up her left arm and looked at her watch. Seeing that it was past eleven in the morning she screwed her face up in annoyance. It was late afternoon and she was still in bed. She lay there thinking about what she had to do and suddenly felt so sick.

It was about ten past eleven and she was due to meet her friend in thirty-five minutes. Panicking she got dressed quickly and ran around trying to find her socks. Swearing to herself she tried to the bathroom. Surely her socks would be in there. Giving up on the main room she barged straight into the bathroom and was instantly greeted with a shock. After she had managed to catch her breath back, she glared at the shower area.

"Flaming hell! I thought' you'd gone!" She gasped as she saw Waluigi in the shower. He shook his head and stepped out of the show.

"Anyone would think you'd want me gone?" He said in a mock hurt tone. Amy looked at him in an un-amused expression.

"Hey! Have you seen my socks? I can't seem to find them and I'm meant to be meeting a friend in about half an hour!" She said frantically.

"Amy," He drawled.

"What!" She snapped.

"You didn't wear any socks and do you want a lift?" Waluigi asked with a smirk. Amy looked at him sheepishly.

"Yeah if you don't mind,"

Amy went back into the main room and put her shoes on before patiently waited for Waluigi to get dressed. When he finally did emerge, he grinned at her. Amy waited for him to say something.

"Got your socks?" He asked. Amy frowned at him.

"Shut up," She muttered. She opened the door and was about to walk into the corridor when she suddenly turned round and eyed Waluigi beadily.

"What?" He asked. She grinned at him mischievously and pulled him into a warm embrace. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. When she released him she walked out the door with a smirk on her face.

"Well come on then, are we going or not?" She asked with a grin. He looked at her and nodded. He walked straight passed her and down the corridor. She quickly followed, shutting the door behind her.

By time she caught up with Waluigi he was handing his key over to the Toad behind the desk. He looked over at Amy and beckoned her to follow him to his car.

"Where are you going any way?" He asked as they got into his car.

"The Little Coffee Cafe, you know where that is?" She enquired and he nodded in response. They drove off and stayed in silence until the Little Coffee Cafe was in sight. Waluigi stopped the car and looked at Amy.

"I know, I know. You don't want to be seen with me," She said in mock hurt. If he could do it, so could see. He looked at her like it was the last thing he wanted. She put her hand on his knee and smiled.

"I was joking relax. See you next week?" She asked hopefully, but he looked at her seriously.

"I can't next week, things to do," He answered her, Amy felt slightly crestfallen but hid it well.

"Oh ok, you know where to find me, when you do want to meet up, bye," She said in an overly cheerful tone. She removed her self from the car and wandered over to the Little Coffee Cafe. She walked up to the door and pushed through the doors. She glanced around and spotted her friend sat in the corner. Her friend waved and Amy walked over to her.

"Hey Amy!" Came her friend.

"Hey Dais, Hun. How are you?" Amy asked her friend.

"Fine thanks, yourself?" Daisy asked.

"Hmm, not bad, not bad," Amy smiled.

"You don't mind if my friends join us do you?" Daisy asked. Amy said she didn't mind. Just then two girls came over. One dark brown hair in a purple dress and a tanned hair girl in a beige and white dress. They said their greeting to Daisy and sat down.

"Amy, this is Plum and Maple. They're Princess's like me," Daisy introduced them and asked them how they're day was going. Maple pulled a face.

"It was going fine until he rang her up!" She said. Plum went red.

"I know you warned me about him Dais, but I can't help myself. He's so amazing!" Gushed Plum. Daisy shook her head and Maple made a sick face. Amy was a little lost in this conversation and just sat there in silence. Daisy let her in on the conversation.

"You see Plum here has fallen for...how to put it? Hmm," Daisy thought about what words to use, however Plum's sister didn't really care.

"A right scum bag!" Maple said still pulling faces.

"Quite," Daisy conceded with a smile. Plum frowned.

"Oh come on Plum. Admit it, he's cantankerous, rude and mean. He doesn't even have his looks to back him up!" Maple said harshly.

"What's this guys name?" Amy asked, quite intrigued by it all. After all the object of her affections sounded quite similar.

"Waluigi," Plum said a little shyly. Amy opened her eyes in shock but then hid her surprise. No one here knew that she knew him.

"Are you going out with him, yet?" She asked trying to be casual. Plum didn't answer. Maple did.

"No, but she's got a date on Thursday night," Maple giggled. Plum blushed. Amy felt sick. So that's why he blew her out.

The rest of the afternoon passed with another mention of Waluigi, much to Amy's relief. Towards the end of the afternoon Daisy's cell phone went off.

"Ooh! Hey Peach!" Daisy said cheerfully.

"A party? Hmm yeah! Listen I got Plum, Maple and my other friend Amy here. Are they invited?" Daisy asked the three girls smiled at each other. A party would be cool.

After Daisy got off the phone she informed her friends that they were all welcome to go. This news pleased them all no end. Plum sat there thoughtfully for a moment. Daisy guessed what she was thinking about.

"I'm sure it would be fine if you went with Waluigi. Him and Wario have been invited any way. I think Wario's taking Mona," Daisy said nicely. Amy wondered if Plum would be successful.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is my third chapter and once again I must thank my reviewers!

**Chapter 3**

It was Thursday night and Amy was sat on her sofa moping about. She kept taking quick glances over at her clock. It was about half eight and Amy was feeling very subdued. Normally at this time on a Thursday she could be seen heading over to the Toad Lodge. But not tonight, no poor Amy had been blown out for another woman.

Not that she had any grounds to complain. She did agree to her and Waluigi's arrangement being just a casual one. She agreed that it wasn't going to be an actual relationship, so really she should have expected it. She just wished that she could have been better prepared for it.

Now she faced going to Peach's party tomorrow night and coming face to face with him and Plum, the person whom he was on a date with at that very moment in time.

Meanwhile as Amy was sat at home feeling sorry for her self, Waluigi had indeed gone out for the night with Plum. They were sat down in a quiet restaurant and had already finished eating.

Waluigi wasn't sure as to why he was actually here. He had a good thing going with Amy, but she wasn't exactly girlfriend material. Too much had transpired between them for that. He hadn't wanted a girlfriend, but then now he had to admit that it would be nice. He was actually going to have a quick fling with Plum; he actually thought that she was an airhead. She wasn't very good for conversations and he found himself getting bored quickly.

As Plum droned on about her week and how she had to cue up in one of her favourite shops for over half an hour Waluigi's mind flickered over to thoughts of Amy. He wondered what she was up to tonight; he wondered if she had planned anything to do now he had ditched her.

"Waluigi?" Came Plums voice. Waluigi looked up at her and sighed. Obviously she had just asked him a question. He didn't want to look like he had just ignored her so he answered.

"Yes, of course," He said, hoping that he had covered up well. To his surprise and shock Plum squealed with delight and beamed at him. He felt relieved; he had obviously made her happy.

"I'm so glad. I though you were going to say no! Pick me up tomorrow and we can go to Peach's party together. I'm so happy we are going together!" She gushed. Waluigi stared her in disbelief. He'd agreed to go to the party with her. He mentally told his self off and then tried his hardest to pay attention to what Plum had to say for herself.

After the date had ended a relieved and mentally drained Waluigi returned to his home. He walked in and sat down. He found his cell phone in his pocked and picked it up. He contemplated ringing Amy but then had second thoughts. He would ring her at the weekend.

The next morning Amy woke up with a hang over. After about nine o'clock the night before, she had found a couple of bottles of wine and had proceeded to drink them to herself. She had relied on the wine to knock her out for the night. If she didn't sleep straight away she would have spent the night thinking about him and his date.

Also at some point during the night Daisy had rang her. She tried to cry off from the party but Daisy was having none of it and convinced Amy to meet her at the party.

For the rest of the day Amy lolled about the house doing absolutely nothing and tried to shift her hang over. Eventually as time passed on it got closer to the party and with two hours to go Amy decided that she might as well get ready.

Flicking through her wardrobe she had no idea as to what she was going to wear. She had a fair few beautiful dresses but none that matched her mood. Suddenly she came across a long black dress and decided that fit her mood perfectly. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw but then became downbeat on herself.

How is it, that the guy who once claimed that she was crazy because she didn't shy away from him was the one to ditch her? He often told her no woman wanted him, so how was it that she was the one left on her own? The more she thought about it, the more she was down on herself. She felt ugly and unwanted and it got to her.

Tears started to fall down her cheek and the more she wiped them away the more they fell. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She took in deep breaths and came to her senses. She looked at the time and quickly did her make up and hair, before getting in a mushroom cab that had an impatient driver in it.

"In a hurry are we?" He asked sarcastically. Amy mumbled an apology and made a mental note not to hire him again.

They got to Peach's castle in no time and Amy paid the cab driver and quickly removed her self from his presence. Amy hung around outside and waited for Daisy to show. It wasn't long before she heard someone call out her name. Amy spun round to see Daisy and Maple waving her over. Smiling Amy went to join.

Daisy wore a yellow dress and Maple had on a long white dress.

They all greeted each other excitedly and commented on each other's beautiful dresses before going inside to the party.

"Is Plum coming?" Amy asked Maple; who made a funny face.

"Yeah. She actually convinced Waluigi to go with her," Maple said. Daisy laughed.

"They're already here," Daisy told Amy. Amy's heart leapt into her thought. Now she would see him.

By time this news had registered properly they were in the party hall. Amy looked around and sighed, this was going to one long night.

"Oh my! Look there they are!" Daisy said loudly and pointed over in the direction of Plum and Waluigi. Amy and Maple both looked. Daisy and Maple walked over as they tried hard not to laugh at Plum. Amy reluctantly followed.

Waluigi looked at Amy in surprise, she looked back and bit her lip. It was impossible pinpoint when the spark between them lit up but Amy was determined to ignore it. He was here with Plum, not her so she decided not to do anything.

"Amy," He greeted her curtly. He knew she was ignoring him and wasn't prepared to let her do so. She looked him in the eye without a smile.

"Waluigi," She responded back in a cold manner.

"You two know each other?" Daisy asked in surprise. Amy had never mentioned him.

"Oh you could say that," Amy said dryly. Waluigi noted the tone in her voice and decided to conclude the matter before anyone else noticed.

"Just mere acquaintances, that's all," He told them. They all seemed to find this plausible and then left the couple too it. Daisy, Maple and Amy walked away. Amy didn't look behind her though it was hard.

Waluigi watched her go and felt a little weird. He had no idea she was going to be there. He didn't even know she was friends' with Daisy. But then he had never really asked her, all that time they spent together and he had never once asked her about herself.

The rest of the party went without incident. Amy had managed to stay away from Waluigi and had used many excuses to do so. Eventually she had managed to get away from the party. Daisy accepted that she was tired and bid her goodnight. Maple had already gone home because she had further to go. Deep down Amy knew Daisy was sort of happy that she had gone home, because she could then devote her attention to her partner Luigi. This suited Amy fine and she flagged down a mushroom cab; thankfully it wasn't the same driver as before.

She got home and sat down. Her feet hurt and she was tired. She checked her cell phone and she had three missed calls. She checked to see whom they were from and she was surprised to learn that they were from Waluigi. Obviously she wasn't going to ring him back, so she turned off her phone and retired to bed. She would deal with him another day.


End file.
